


为你停留

by Fish3901



Category: moonriver - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish3901/pseuds/Fish3901
Summary: 一百零一次爱上你au（不是主体是应该算调查记者文/音乐人卢au（终于让老卢去唱歌了！我开心！





	为你停留

**Author's Note:**

> 思维停转但还是写了，视频523献礼赶不上只好先拿这个凑数了，其实连这个也得祈祷523之前老老实实完结（但愿我的破脑子能给点面子  
> 暗搓搓如我总喜欢各种双关埋梗，题目细想之下把我自己虐了（x  
> 总而言之希望大噶打我可以不要打脸，另外求各位产点粮（躺地

1.

第二十五次。  
他逐渐已经习惯或者说至少暂时地适应了这种离奇的情形。他似乎陷入了一个长久的梦境或者幻觉，却又似乎嵌套了许多碎片：开端突兀，种种事件人名地点似乎与现实相仿却总有差异（他有点庆幸这个/这些梦境发生在现代韩国——他自我解嘲地在心里笑笑，如果是外星或者异世界那可就更让人摸不着头脑了），然而一段经历结束后不是醒来，而是又一次新的经历或者说碎片。他仿佛一本拙劣短篇小说合集的主角，在不同书页间穿梭，跳跃进不同的世界与生活。  
就当做阅读小说吧，“虚拟现实”什么的，现在的新科技不是很时髦嘛。  
他清楚自己不是个多梦的人，但偶尔也会做梦，梦到过去的事，梦到现在想见的人，都是有过的，有时候他甚至庆幸自己还能做梦，还能在见到他长久放在心头的身影。而现在，他庆幸即使是如此漫长离奇的梦境，他也会在每个碎片中遇到他。  
他是个意志坚定又心境沉稳的人，一个太长太离奇的梦境还不足以让他惊慌，一开始他十分警觉，而现在也逐渐放松自己去细细感受与观察。唯一让他不安甚至于还能真真切切感受到痛苦的是每个碎片的结局。然而既然是梦，既然下一个碎片总会开始，那么在上一段碎片中发生的也一定只存在于那一个已经破碎逝去的小世界中，而失去的也一定并非真的失去。他选择接受甚至珍藏每一次不同时空下的相遇，而也选择不去想反复到来的碎片的终点。让我放纵自己一次吧，他想，至少在梦里，至少在这个梦里，我又能见到他了。  
如同不同的河流最终都将在大海相遇，无论早或晚，无论以何种面目何种处境，他注定会在每一次醒来的梦境中遇到卢。  
这一次似乎自己是个调查记者，他拿起自己面前的记事本逐页阅读，很快，他的视线随着纸页的掀动而变得越来越凝重。他记起自己半小时之后约了一位摇滚歌手，决定先去赴约。  
洗了把脸，他静静凝视着镜子中的自己。无论出现在哪个时空的碎片中，他自己的样子倒是似乎没什么变化，总是似乎四十来岁，没有因为工作压力而发福，却也独有自己近七十年人生的记忆。  
他沉默地抚过自己额角的一道疤痕。不长，然而很深。这疤痕不是他的，而是另一个人的。或者说，既是另一个人的，也是他的，刻在他灵魂上，在他的心上，长久地渗着血。他猛地闭上眼，强迫自己不去回忆他在另一个人身上见到这道伤口的凄惨模样。再睁开眼，他又是那个沉静的文律师，哦不，在这里，是文记者了。  
这次约见的人会是他吗？怀着一颗怅惘又隐隐期待的心，他走出了报社。


End file.
